


When times are tough breathing is the best thing we can do

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: "Let's run away.""Okay."





	

Their laughter rings out into the night, loud and clear, bouncing off of trees and getting swept away by the breeze. Hands clasped and cheeks pressed together, the people that pass by mutter and glare. One man calls them out, tells them they’re a disturbance and drops a cynical _faggots_. They don’t bother.

It’s nothing they haven’t heard before.

Had it been a year ago, Killua would’ve jumped him; had it been a couple of days ago, Gon would have, but right now, they’re okay. Their scars are still present, and always will be, but they’re faded. Forgotten at the bottom of the bottle that lays between them.

“Gon,” Killua starts, his head tipping to the side. It crashes into the face next to it. “let’s run away.” he doesn’t notice, too busy watching the stars blur together.

“Okay.” Gon says around the hair ticking his lower face. He places a hand in the grass behind him to steady them.

“… Really?” he giggles as he nods, although he doesn’t know why. The head resting on his face turns ever so slightly. “what ‘bout Mito?” he giggles some more.

He replies with the confidence both wish they really had, “She won’t mind!”

“But she loves you.” Killua lowers his gaze to their hands, tracing their linked fingers with his eyes.

“That’s why,” Gon slurs, pausing to catch his breath. “she wants me to go.”

Killua doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t mind. He already knows what he’s thinking about because he too is. Bruises sometimes take longer than scars to fade, and the one gracing his cheekbone never seems to; no matter how much Gon stares at it.

The one around his throat is even worse. Uglier. _Scarier._

Gon kisses the top of his head and whispers,

“Let’s leave tomorrow. You can stay at my place until then.”

A sob escapes Killua and he knows it’s a yes.


End file.
